


Forget-me-not

by rainbowdots888



Series: The Boy Who Lives Down The Hill [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: After all that they've lived in Edo, Subaru may have fallen for Shota. Or so his heart is telling him.





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off of "The Boy Who Lives Down The Hill" multichapter. It can be read as a story alone, but I'd say it's better to know about the main one, which is a Ryo x Ohkura story. It's set during Edo period, Ryo and Ohkura have fallen in love and lived many adventures together. Subaru is Ryo and Hina's brother. Yasu is an eccentric entertainer living the good life with his best friends Yoko and Maru. It's my first Yasuba full story, I hope you will like it !! :-)

They're hiding behind the main building of the farm. It's huge, and the perfect place to talk without being seen or heard by the others who are drinking and talking loudly in the yard. After all, thinks Subaru, when his little brother wants to elope with Tadayoshi for a few minutes, it's here they're going. And he doesn't want to know exactly what they're doing there, but he has quite an idea. 

His fingers, hidden behind his back, are gripping a small bunch of blue flowers he's found in the field nearby. It's not his habit to give flowers to people but today, when he saw the pretty petals and their sky blue color, he had just felt like picking them for the person he has in front of him right now. 

“Couldn't it wait tomorrow? We were having much fun with the guys... Ryuhei was impersonating a cow, and...”

“You'll have time enough to see Ryuhei impersonating whatever you find amusing in Edo. You guys are leaving tomorrow morning. It couldn't wait.” 

The petite guy in front of Subaru pouts. He always does that when it gets awkward, and the farmer boy doesn't know how to make the atmosphere fun or just relaxed again. He's blunt, it's a fact. He's always been, with whoever he has met during his life. Friends, women, even his brothers... not to mention Ryo's lover. He feels the delicate flowers crumple between his tense fingers and Shota is now on the verge of crying because there's nothing scarier than Subaru being silent and stressed by his own awkwardness.

“I picked those for you.” He blurts out, looking everywhere but in the eyes of the pretty boy in front of him. Subaru hands the tiny bouquet to Shota, who's so stunned that he does not react immediately. 

“For... me?” He takes the flowers and looks at them, curious. “Why?”

“ They're called forget-me-nots. And... well... since you're leaving tomorrow...” 

It's getting worse. He feels the red creeping up his cheeks for the first time in his life. When last night they had ended up in bed together, kissing and enjoying each other in the hottest lovemaking he had ever known, Subaru didn't flinch one second nor even blush like a damsel. Nor did Shota, who's now as red as a ripe cherry.

There's a heavy silence, they're not even looking at each other and only the roaring waves of laughter of the others is piercing the night. 

“I... I love them. They're so pretty.”

“Just like you.” Subaru whispers with the kind of tiny voice he didn't think he'd hear from himself one day. Shota has changed him during his stay at the village, with his companions. After all that adventure and those horrible things they'd lived in Edo, them staying in the country for a while, forming a group of seven friends, had felt amazing. The noisy and annoying midget had proved to be a great man, kind and calm, despite his silly facade. And when Shota sings in the black of the night, Subaru feels like the world is his, like he is the only person on this planet, enthralled by the beauty of the other's voice. 

“Did you really think that I would forget you?” His voice is tiny and slightly shaking, he's obviously moved and tries his best not to cry. “After what has happened yesterday? Subaru... really?”

“I... I'm very forgettable Shota. No one ever remained by my side longer than a few days. I'm not the easiest man in this country and you live in Edo and...”

A kiss shuts him up just when he is about to say that most men are more handsome than him. After all, at first, Shota had hit on Tadayoshi. And if there's something Subaru grants to his brother's lover, it's his beauty. The embrace deepens and soon Shota is pushed against the wooden wall, his arms thrown around Subaru's neck. The flowers are still in his hand and he holds onto them as if it's a treasure. When they part, they're both smiling and all the awkwardness is finally gone.

“How could I forget you? I knew many men, yes, but you are the gentlest of them all. Not to mention your fascinating dark eyes. I love it so much when they're obviously undressing me in broad daylight. It's like I'm finally worth something when I'm with you.”

“Was I so obvious?” Subaru asks with an embarrassed smile. 

“To me, at least, yes.”

Their lips meet again, tenderly, slowly. They're taking their time to enjoy the sensations that they'll lose on the following morning.

“Do you really have to leave?” It's a plea that Subaru murmurs on Shota's temple, nuzzling into the luscious black hair. 

“Yes. We have to. For now...” They're now holding each other tightly, still held up by the wall behind Shota. For without a wall, Subaru is sure he would collapse from sadness. His heart is breaking and he can't share it with the world and scream to the stars that he's sure to have found the one. The precious one he'd like to share his life with.

And suddenly he understands the despair in Ryo's eyes when Tadayoshi was away, he grasps how harsh he may have seemed to his brother when he has doubted the young man, too many times. He wants to make up for it, and tell them that he understands how love can strike suddenly and grow until the only air one wants to breathe is the air shared with the beloved other. But for now Shota is shaking in his arms, most likely trying to contain his sobs, and it breaks his heart even more.

“Shota... How about I... come with you? To Edo?”

The other finally looks at him in the eyes. His black kohl has dripped on his cheeks and his eyes are all puffed but he smiles shyly.

“You'd do that for me? I mean... abandon your brothers, the farm, and this wonderful place?” 

“I think I'd do anything for you. It scares me to realize that but... yes. Ryo is now fine without me. After what has happened when we were young, he was the reason I stayed here so long. I tried to make up for our lost brother I guess. Shingo is... Shingo. He'd still be fine anywhere, anytime, with anyone.” 

He laughs a little and cups Shota's face in his hands. They're sharing an intense look, trying to foresee the future in each other's eyes. 

“Please come with us, then. If our kind of life does not repel you, of course.”

“Starting from now, I'll go where you go.” 

They smile at each other. It's done. They've just made their decision and they're sealing it with another kiss, with the stars for witnesses.

“What are we going to tell your brothers, though?” 

“I'd prefer them to ignore that for now. I don't want my family to mingle with our life. A time will come they'll understand, anyway. Let's just tell them I loved the entertainer's way of life so much that I'm leaving to train with you guys...”

“Alright. Let's go then... Oh, and... Thank you for the flowers, the forget-me-nots. They're the prettiest thing on this earth tonight.” Shota fastens the small bunch of flowers to one of his trinkets, just above his heart with a smile so adorable Subaru wants to hug him again.

They're walking back together to the bonfire where their friends, their family, are waiting for them. That night, when Subaru announces that he'd like to go back to Edo with Kimi, Ryuhei, and Shota, everyone looks happy he's found something he finally likes. Ryo and Shingo are buying his lie easily, which is a great relief to his worried heart. 

Later, as he's walking to his bedroom, exhausted and the happiest he's ever been, it's Tadayoshi he meets. The young man is standing in the corridor, about to slide the door of the room he shares with Ryo open. He stops, smiles at Subaru and says softly, only for them two to hear:

“I'm glad you found love like we did. I wish you two a lot of happiness.”

He smiles, one of his broad and sunny smiles that remind Subaru of his little brother's and disappears into the room in the blink of an eye, sliding the door shut. 

The night will be short. Tomorrow, he is starting a new life.


End file.
